pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frore
is one of the main mascots in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]] and Aiko's transformation partner. He is the Jewel Carrier of the Crystal of Love. He ends his sentences with "~yuki". Appearance Frore is a wolf-like fairy with snow white coloured fur with a hint of pink on his ears and magenta eyes. He wears a pink bow underneath his neck that has a jewel connected to the middle of the bow and small angel wings. In his human form Frore takes on an appearance of a elementary kid (revealing that he is 7 years old). He has messy white hair and magenta eyes. He has two very distinct sections of hair that stick out above his ears and are pink at the ends. He wears a white shirt with black lining and buttons going down the middle and a black tie with a jewel attached. Underneath her wears dark blue shorts with suspenders and brown boots. He also wears a pink hoodie with wolf ears and long sleeves. When he was in the light kingdom he wore a white cloak with pink lining and a golden chain instead of the sweater. Personality Frore is mature for his age - seeing that he was born with the responsibilities of protecting the Crystal of Love - but is shown to be brash. He is an all around reliable and modest character, always eager to help, and incredibly loyal to those he calls his "friends." Frore is also very attached to his partner Aiko asking if she needs any help any time he can. Abilities Frore has the ability to reside inside and activate the Prism Commune and help Aiko transform into Cure Infinity. In the events of ''episode 24 he is shown to have the ability to transform into a human, which he commonly used back in the past when he was in the Light Kingdom. Relationships Friends Yukimura Aiko '- Aiko and Frore have a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. Frore often worries for Aiko because of her habit of hiding her true feelings and wants to become someone who can make her happy (possibly meaning he has a small crush on her). Despite his worries for his partner, Frore always looks up to Aiko. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. She tends to address him as "Ototo" which means "little brother" because she thinks of him as a little brother she never had, causing him to become embarrassed and decline being called that. Frore, funny enough, doesn't seem to actually mind this. 'Kage Ichiro '''- The prince of the Shadow Kingdom and Frore's friend. '''Family Quotes Trivia * He is the second wolf-like fairy mascot after EnEn in New Stage 2 and New Stage 3. ** Frore's character design is similar to EnEn's. *'Etymology' **Frore (凍結) - Frozen; Frosty References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Males Category:Male Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Dog-like mascots Category:Mascot